Life Without You
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT UNLESS YOU ARE MATAU99, TUNDRA_THE_ICEWING1, or .oOEclipseOo. THANK YOU!! "Sola! NO!" I cried. "NO!" I charged towards the IceWing, teeth bared and claws out. Just the memory of Solas' terrified face clawed at me, and I barreled into the IceWing, tearing through his wing membrane. "I hate you, I hate you! Go away!" I yowled. The IceWing and I grappled, but I was the victor. As I shot a blast of flame down his throat, he shed a single, crystalized tear. "Sola? Sola!" I yelled. "Right here." he said weakly. He was fading fast, and we both knew it. Finally, I whispered the words I had never dared to say. "I love you." Chapter 1 I awoke screaming and crying for Sola. On that fatal day months ago, Sola had fallen, doing what he loved. I was still haunted by his terrified, frozen face, and every night I would dream of that day. Even if he became a SpecterWing, it still wouldn't be the same. The Sola I knew and loved, was..gone. I am not evil, nor am I good. If I stray either way, I will always be reminded of him, because he was both. He was my true love, and one IceWing ripped us apart. Now I walk with nightmares and he walks with dreams. Even if he is somehow watching me now, we can't touch scales and we cannot say goodbye. I talon the crystal teardrop the IceWing left me. It's not fair, I think,when your true love, your only love is dead. He died without goodbyes, as well. I feel empty now. There is only one other.... Chapter 2 Lunar. The other dragon that walks in my dreams. Except he walks among the living, not the dead. It was him who comforted me, him who cared, him who said he loved me. I never responded. I will now. He is the only dragon in Pyrrhia that cares about me. I don't know if I am strong enough. I am weak, lost, alone, and afraid. I cannot begin to fathom what he will say to me. But I will do it anyway. "Lunar?" "Yes?" he responded. "I love you." I whispered. "You do!? I love you too! This is the greatest moment of my life!" He shouted with joy. As he looked at me with joy-filled eyes, I felt the weight of depression being lifted off my shoulders. Is this what I would have felt with Sola? I don't know. But something is telling me to let go. Something is telling me to stop grieving. So I will. Chapter 3 I'm glad Lunar is excited. I can be too. You know who I think told me to move on? Sola. If he really loved me he would have done that. I will always miss him and that will never change. He was the one that brought me back from the edge of death. Even though I was too late to save him, I know that he's forgiven me. I can't blame Lunar for being happy either. His wings are so deformed but he can fly. I, personally, don't care. Love is love. I have three final words to say to Sola. I love you. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)